Silent Violins
by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty-42
Summary: Samuel and Dean Winchester along with their friend/honorary sister Charlotte, are dancers in the American Ballet Theater. When two new dancers named Castiel and Anna join the group and Gabriel becomes the conductor for the orchestra all of their lives will change forever.


The audience was mesmerized as she leapt up, twirling through the air. Her bright red hair sat in a tight bun at the back of her head and her black leotard sparkled in the bright white stage lights. She landed perfectly and ran across the stage, leaping into the air every few steps. The beautiful young dancer slowed down at the other side and began a set of slow but intricate moves. She stepped carefully across the stage knowing that everyone's eyes were lost in her every move. Suddenly she fell to her knees and let her head rest between them as the orchestra slowed the song signaling the end. She stayed in the position for a moment before whipping her feet gracefully from beneath her and using her arms to propel her into the air. The audience gasped and the music started to gain momentum with her movements. She landed again onto the smooth floor of the stage and began to spin. The spin was long and caused her legs to tire but the audience couldn't tell. She performed an elegant leap at the end and completed the song, repeating the same graceful steps she had performed at the beginning of the piece. The stage went black and the crowd clapped happily.

The exit from the stage was swift and graceful but the 24-year-old was soon jumping up and down wildly with a crazy grin on her face.

"Did you see me out there? I nailed it! The audience loved me!"

Samuel smiled at her; shyly but warmly. Charlotte had been so excited when she became a soloist and this was her first time preforming this dance in front of an audience. Samuel knew that the dance meant very much to his friend.

"You were great Charlie, but I have to go. My number is next."

Charlotte all but hurled him towards the stage as she smiled blissfully and laughed.

"Go! Dean will flip if you are not there immediately. You know that."

With that she turned away and headed towards the crowded changing rooms backstage. Samuel faced the other way and tiptoed to his place behind the curtain. He could feel Dean's frustration with him through the vast darkness. It was too late to apologize though. The music had just begun.

The two brother's routine was a perfect string of complicated movements all performed perfectly by Samuel and Dean Winchester. They were not the best dancers in the ABT but this dance had been perfected down to the very last step. Just like with Charlotte the crowd was mesmerized as the two twirled and tumbled and leapt around the stage and each other.

After they performed they made their way over to where Charlotte sat. She smiled at them as they got closer. She opened her mouth to compliment the two boys on their dance but before she get a word out Ruby, a principal dancer, stepped in front of her.

"Wow. I'm impressed. I lost five dollars betting that you would slip up within the first minute."

Dean scowled at this but Sam just chuckled.

"Thanks for the moral support Ruby. " Sam said. Dean's scowl grew with his brother's playful Banter. Ruby was manipulative and selfish, but Samuel couldn't see past that smile she always flashed him.

"I'm happy to help Sam. You know I'm always here for you. But seriously, all kidding aside, you were great Sam." Ruby turned to Dean and continued.

"Personally I think **you** need to work on your cabrioles but hey it's your failing dancing career, not mine."

Charlotte took that moment to step into the conversation while partially forcing Ruby out. She told the boy how great they were and left no room between phrases for Ruby to speak again until eventually she gave up trying and left. Charlotte took that as a small victory giving that she, like Dean, could not stand Ruby.

After the show the three headed out to their favorite bar. They drank and discussed movies and politics. The one thing they didn't talk about though, was dancing. It was a rule between them that dancing was not to be brought up while in the bar. They needed some place where they could escape their outside lives. At the apartment the boy went straight to their room and beds. Charlotte chose to catch the late night reruns of star trek on their TV before heading off to bed herself. All three managed to fall asleep in their clothes.

A few days later Dean and Charlotte were warming up at the studio when Samuel burst through the door. He waltzed over to them with an excited, puppy-like grin on his face.

"Dean. Charlie. Have you guys heard the news?"

Dean shook his head.

"Two new dancers are joining us on Thursday. I think their names are Castiel and Anna Novak."

Dean frowned. Unlike his brother he didn't enjoy meeting new people or even socializing in general. All he had were his close friends and colleagues and nothing more. He looked over at Charlotte whose face portrayed happy shock.

"I can't believe we're finally going to have new dancers!" said Charlotte. "I mean, I love you guys but with dance and you two, I haven't had a chance to actually go out and socialize. This could be great!"

Dean and Samuel laughed at this. Charlotte was the most social of the trio and often got excited when it came to meeting new people. Sam enjoyed meeting people but found he often came across as moody and distant and Dean didn't like the company of strangers so with dance taking up most of the brothers' time, they only ever found themselves hanging out at bars or clubs when Charlotte dragged them along.

Almost a week later the dancers were warming up when two strangers walked in through the right hand door. They stopped just inside the room and looked around the now deadly silent studio. Behind them entered Mr. Roberts, ballet master and company teacher. He stepped in front of them and addressed the group.

"I would like to introduce to you the newest members of this company. This," He said pointing to the man, "Is Castiel."

The man gave an uncomfortable wave and a small smile. Mr. Roberts addressed Dean next and asked if he and Samuel would be willing to work with Castiel. Dean nodded curtly and the again nodded with a slight smile at Castiel. Mr. Roberts continued.

"I'm glad that is sorted. I would also like to introduce our second addition to the group, Anna Novak."

Her acknowledgement to this introduction was only a stiff nod of the head and a tight smile. Charlotte was asked if she would be willing to work with Anna to which she of course agreed to. Mr. Roberts complimented everyone on their hard work and then promptly left.

Charlotte all but bounded over to the two uncomfortable looking siblings with an excited grin. Dean and Samuel followed quickly behind her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you two. Welcome to the American Ballet Theater. My names Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie. The tall one with freakishly long hair is Sam and the less tall one with depressingly boring hair is Dean."

The brothers each laughed at their introductions and held out their hands as an invitation to shake them. Anna seemed to shrink away from their hands and Castiel just tilted his head and wore a confused expression.

"I see nothing depressing about Dean's hair and although Sam's hair is longer than the average male's it is certainly not freakishly long. I also do not understand why you would introduce them by pointing out their characteristics in negative ways unless of course you mean to spite them."

Charlotte, Samuel, and Dean all gaped at Castiel, who, upon seeing their expressions blushed and looked towards the ground uncomfortably.

"I was just kidding around," said Charlotte.

Cas mumbled a string of unintelligible words for about half a minute before looking up shyly.

"I apologize. My people skills are rusty. Truth be told I don't leave the house for much outside of dance."

Samuel, Dean, and Charlotte chuckled and admitted that they could relate to that. Anna, who had yet to say anything, finally brought up the fact that they were supposed to be working and for the rest of day they did just so.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It could be said that the Novak siblings were the two strangest people Charlie had ever met. Castiel and Anna were both quite shy and talked quite strangely as if they never talked to anyone at all. Castiel was often found looking at the ground and muttering and would twitch his mouth at the seemingly most random things. He one time walked out of rehearsal for no apparent reason and often changed the choreography. Anna was much quieter than Castiel and always seemed to be slightly hiding behind him. She looked over her shoulder at least fifty times a day and would stare transfixed on one part of the room or person for long periods of time. Most of the dancers avoided the two dancers and despite the fact that they danced extraordinarily they were never praised.

Except of course by Charlotte, Sam, and Dean who brought them up to speed on current routines and hung out with them during breaks. For Sam it was that he actually enjoyed their company since they seemed to enjoy his. Dean felt oddly connected to them, especially Castiel who he had nicknamed Cas. He understood being the outsider and not fitting in socially. Charlotte just liked everyone unless, of course, they were mean and neither Anna nor Castiel were mean. None of them quite knew what to do with each other but they all became friends.

Three weeks after Cas and Anna first arrived, on a rainy Wednesday afternoon, Sam Winchester met Gabriel for the first time. Sam was just about to leave the studio when he saw a man yelling at Castiel. They were standing just outside the door in the rain. Sam could have easily walked past them and gone home, but Castiel looked too scared for Sam to just leave him. He walked out the door and bravely tapped the stranger's shoulder. The man whirled around.

"What!" he snarked.

Sam jumped back. He wasn't quite sure what to say. The man was at least a half a foot shorter then Samuel and had what might have been a cute face if it weren't for the ferocious look it had on. It took him a second, but he soon recognized the man as the new composer of the orchestra. He had spotted his face during a few rehearsals.

"Look umm-" was all Samuel got out before the composer sneered and interrupted him.

"Oh, god I can already tell you are another dancer. First you interrupt my conversation and then all you can say is 'look umm'. Typical. You dancers are all so good looking and talented, but you're just not smart."

Sam stumbled once again. Who was this man to yell at his friend and make fun of dancers. He hadn't even given Sam a chance to finish. Already this man had gotten on Sam's nerves. There was one thing though that nagged on Sam's mind. The man had said that all dancers were good looking and talented. Sam knew that he couldn't have been talking about him. His hair was long and shaggy and Sam was too tall for his own good. His skin was covered in scars and he certainly didn't think he was that talented a dancer. Yet still, his mind kept coming back to that.

Sam shoved the thought away and geared up to face his and Castiel's attacker.

"Look I don't know what your problem with me or with Castiel but you need to shove off. You have no reason to yell at Cas or to say that dancers are unintelligent. Just leave us alone."

The man's eyes widened in surprise for a moment but he quickly recovered and let out a soft chuckle. Turning to Cas he said,

"Wow this buddy of yours really doesn't know who I am, huh? And another thing… when were you gonna tell me about him. I didn't even know you had friends never less tall hot ones."

It was Sam's turn to be surprised and he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Castiel mubled something that sounded suspiciously like "Fuck off Gabe," tapped his foot three times against the concrete step and looked up at Sam with a pained expression.

Sam, This is my brother, Gabriel."

Sam's mouth dropped. How could he have made such a fool of himself? He gulped and the blush returned to his cheeks. Samuel mumbled an apology to the both of them for interfering and blowing up at Cas's brother.

"I just didn't realize you were family. I shouldn't have gotten involved and then blown up at you. I mean you were being rude but I shouldn't have butted in on you two anyway. My name is Sam."

He extended his hand. Gabriel's smirk somehow managed to grow and he took Sam's massive hand in his smaller one and thoroughly shook it. Sam was the first to break eye contact and he looked at his shoes. Gabriel couldn't help but feel that Sam reminded him of a sad puppy and felt the slight urge to comfort him.

It was while noticing the way Sam's wet hair framed his face that Gabriel remembered, with a start, that they were standing outside in the pouring rain. His brotherly instincts kicked in and he ushered them inside before continuing the conversation. All three of them were dripping wet and Sam's dance bag had soaked through which meant his change of clothes was wet as well. Gabriel and Castiel went to their dance lockers to grab their change of clothes and Sam waited by the heating vent. In a few minutes Gabriel reemerged alone and started to speak.

"Look Sam. Don't worry about what happened. I can tell you were just trying to look out for Castiel here and there aren't many people who would do that."

Gabriel smiled fondly with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Honestly, I'm glad Castiel has a friend. It can be hard sometimes and I'm still not sure that this is the right place for him to be, but it's good to know he has someone here has his back."

"It's not just me." replied Samuel. "He has my friend Charlie as well and my brother Dean and him work together on dances and we often hang out together at the Roadhouse bar with Anna too. Anyways, he is a grown man and I think he can handle this job. I mean he's hardworking and talented. Sure he is a little quirky at times but-"

Gabriel's ever growing smile fell at these last words.

"You don't know," he whispered.

Sam furrowed his brow.

"What don't I know Gabriel? Is something wrong? Is it about Cas?"

Sam felt even more worried when he didn't get an immediate response. Finally Gabriel spoke.

"I'm not sure if I should even be telling you this but you obviously care about Castiel and for some reason I trust you so… My brother has severe medical OCD. He has since as long as I can remember. For him it's based around the number three. He groups everything in threes, walks in time to his own beat, and mutters it under his breath. He has almost been killed before because of it. One time he felt he could not drive at an intersection until he counted to 3333 and got into a car crash. It's been, well let's say hard. It's why I took this job in the first place. I need to be here to watch over him."

Sam was silent. He didn't know what to say. Comfort would sound false. He couldn't begin to imagine what that must have been like for everyone.

"I'm sorry," was all he managed to say.

Gabriel wore a pained expression. He looked like he was about to say something, but just then Castiel wondered in from the locker room with a bag of pb and j sandwiches in his hand.

"I knew I had these three sandwiches somewhere," he said, oblivious to the current situation.

"I had accidentally placed these in Gabe's locker. "Wasn't that a very very very silly thing to do?" he said.

Before, Sam would not have noticed the way he repeated the word very or tapped his foot constantly in repeating patterns of three. But now Sam did notice and even Cas with his impaired social skills could sense Sam's reaction. Before anyone could say anything Sam's phone rang from the bench. He gestured for the other two to be quiet.

"Hello?" Sam asked as he put his phone to his ear.

A familiar gruff voice replied worriedly.

"Sam. Where the hell are you? You were supposed to be home an hour ago."


End file.
